Christmas Gift
by Yuuhi Hikari
Summary: The Orihara twin sisters sent Shizuo a 'perfect' Christmas present. He seems to like the 'present' even though he hate it as always. (It may suck big time)


**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! MY FIRST DRRR! FIC~**  
**ENJOY !**  
**Writing fics to calm my nerves down ==# Though I'm still angry that I think I could write so many one-shots Christmas fics**

A raven was walking down the streets of Ikebukuro, sinking his body further in his coat at the coldness. He held out a hand to a falling snowflake.

"It's snowing..." mummured Orihara Izaya as he turned, just to see his younger twin sisters, Marui and Kururi.  
"Konnichiwa, Iza-nii!" chriped Marui whilst Kururi staring at her cell.  
"What do you both want? Didn't I told you guys to stay out of Ikebukuro?" Izaya just narrowed his eyes at the both of them.  
"Then aren't you're suppose to be in Shinjuko?" said Kururi.  
"Just gonna mess with Shizu-chan again, thats all, got bored."

Marui grinned when Kururi kept her cell back to her pocket, taking a long rope out. In a flash, even Izaya didn't knew what happened until he realized he was tied up with Marui's finishing touch, she tied a small butterfly knot at his back. Sure Izaya is cunning, but he just can't detect what are his sisters up to. The worst thing is, they support Shizuo more.

"Can I ask what is happening?" shouted Izaya with a vein appearing at his forehead, struggling to get free.  
"Shizu-chan told us too. Since we're bored to death too." replied both of them.  
"Yeah, you guys just listen to that guy whenever you guys were free." snickered the red eyes raven.

He just widened his eyes when his younger twin sisters picked him up from the ground to some random apartment, believing is the so called strongest man in Ikebukuro lives there.

"Now, where does Shizu-chan goes?" huffed Marui, setting down their struggling brother onto the bed of the only human he hates the most.

The Orihara twins just got out from the apartment to search for the Heiwajima, having the raven grab his knife out, trying to cut the ropes out. He just chuckled slightly, frowning. His sisters sure know which kind of rope to kidnap their older brother to his most hated person, yet, setting him on his bed. If it was to kill him, why on a bed. He just wondered to himself, what will happen to him if Shizuo really gets here.

"I DID NOT TELL YOU GUYS TO GET THAT BASTARD! YET, WHY IN MY ROOM?", the raven jumped at the sudden shout.  
"But Shizu-chan, you told us t-"  
"I didn't said that. If I wanna kick his ass, I'll already been doing it myself.", Izaya stared at the bedroom door, flushed slightly, telling himself to think straightforward.  
"Hai, hai. Now just have fun. Ja' ne!" After pushing Shizuo into his bedroom with a pissed Izaya, they left giggling.  
"Now now, I thought both of them were just joking." the blonde just put his sunglasses and placed it at a table.  
"Since this is not expected, Shizu-chan, mind get these off me?" asked Izaya, raising his head up.  
Shizuo just grab a ciggerate, lighting it up before put it in between his lips."What if I say no.?"  
"I doubt you'll say that." smirked the raven, glaring at the blonde who glared back.

Looking closely, Shizuo just noticed a piece of paper around the butterfly knot. As he grab it from Izaya's back and read it, he shredded it in pieces, having angry veins appearing at his forehead.

_To Shizu-chan,_

_ It's Christmas~ We gave everyone we know presents even if some were enemies. But I don't know what to get for Shizu-chan. So, why not our Iza-nii? He has quite the body, don't ya think? ;) Though if you had to decline it, you could kill him like you wanted as always, we won't mind cause we know Shizu-chan wasn't that type of person, nor Iza-nii will give in so easily. _  
_MERRY CHRISTMAS!_

_-Orihara Marui & Kururi_

"Some stupid letter left by my sisters I suppose?" asked the raven as he tried to cut out the ropes again.

Just before he could get one of the ropes off after a number of cuts. He felt a tongue glide swiftly through his upper and lower lip. Shocked, he quickly back away, flushed.

"What is the meaning of this, Shizu-chan?"

Before Izaya had the time to react, his body was pushed down the mattress with a pair of lips attacking his.

'_What is happening?' _these thoughts fade away when his mind went clouded.

In the whole room, you could only hear both person's pants and moans. Licking a brand new hickey at the raven's collarbone, he had his lips met with the familiar taste again. Untying the ropes, he expected a knife at his neck, instead, the hands went grabbing his blonde locks to deepened the kiss. Parting ways with saliva connected their tongues, Shizuo whispered something at his ear, making his red orbs widened before closing, lips smiling. It's been long he ever heard someone tell him that.

"メリークリスマス, 折原 臨也。"

"Merry Christmas, Orihara Izaya." 

**I'm sorry if this lack of inspiration or PLAIN storyline. I know it suck :P**  
**I'm just pissed of something online. They say whenever you're pissed within a misunderstood or argue, you just do something you always enjoy that is not online-related. So I forced myself not to go online fb for a week or 5 days or so. So I'm into the mood for different yaoi Christmas fics. **

**The Orihara sisters kidnapping Izaya and got him onto Shizuo's bed part was actually inspired from another person's fanfic, in fact its full lemon. I don't really like lemon since then. I like more of that fluff, romantic and ...**

**- **_Yuuhi Hikari_


End file.
